Harry Potter Meets The Lord of the Rings
by Chris Browns Girl
Summary: Rated T to be safe!
1. Harry,The Woods,and The Small Figure

**Harry Potter Meets The Lord of the Rings! **

By: Chris Browns Girl

(This is my 1st story I hope u like it!)

Harry sat under an old oak tree in the back of The Weasley's home thinking about his parents. He heard Ron and Hermione bickering about who knows more about magic. Obviously Hermione knew more but he just let them go on. He was in the middle of thinking about Hogwarts and Dumbledore. And all the crazy things that happens every year. He had know idea what lied ahead. Then he heard a rustling around behind him. He thought it was probably just Fred and George trying to sneak up on him. Like he could really be freighted by them after dealing with Voldamort. So he just sat there.

He felt as if it wasn't Fred and George after 10 minutes when nobody jumped out. So he decided to walk a little bit into the woods. Nothing. He walked farther in and still nothing. Then he heard a stick crack. Then he looked around he saw a small figure in the distance. He thought it must be a small child lost and alone…

(I know It was short but I need least 1 review before updating. But I will probably update anyway!)


	2. Lovely Meeting and Jealous Ron

**Harry walked over to the figure of what he thought was a small child. He said "Hello. Are you lost young child?" **

"**Kind of." said the small figure in a voice that sounded like a grown man. Harry looked puzzled. He thought to himself 'wow_ kids sure do hit changes quickly these days.' _The small figure then said "I am not a child I am a Hobbit! Can't you see that? What are you new to this world?" "I have never heard of a hobbit. I am actually not _new _to this world either. I am a 15 year old boy. Actually I will be 16 tomorrow." **

**Then someone spoke who was just a bit taller than Harry, No where near as short as the _thing_. It said "WOW only 15! That is like a new born compared to my age! Which is about 2,000 years old. Harry was so confused. Then the taller figure showed his face. Harry thought allowed "Dumbledore?" "Who is this Dumbledore you speak of? I am _Gandalf the Gray_!" said the taller figure now known as Gandalf the Gray. Gandalf then asked "Who are you young man?" **

"Oh I am Harry, Harry Potter. I am a wizard." "Oh really! They start at a young age now don't they!" Gandalf said "I am a wizard myself! Oh how rude of me! This is Frodo Baggins. And the Fellowship is behind this tree. Come out it's safe. This is Sam Gamgee. This is Marry Brandybuck and Pippin Took. This is Gimli and Aragorn. And Last but not least Legolas the Elf." Harry turned around and there stood Ron and Hermione. Their eyes were wide. Hermione's jaw dropped when she looked at Legolas. He saw her and smiled. She blushed. Ron rolled his eyes in jealousy. 


	3. The Ages

(HI I hope you like this And I HOPE it is long enough for you! Can you please stop picking on me for the length. I am sorry it is just hard for me to concentrate on the story when my friends keep calling me! I want to thank ohsnap its potter for the advice!)

Harry was trying to take all of this information in. Hermione did not care about the information on all of the people, like all of the Fellowships names. All she cared about was Legolas and his looks. She wanted to know all about the handsome elf and his personality. The one thing that bothered her was how old he may be.

"We should take them to the Weasley's home and try to make room for them all" Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.

"We should learn the ages before we take them to the house." Hermione said trying to be sneaky about finding out info on Legolas.

"Ok, I guess so." Harry said puzzled

Ron just kept quiet thinking about Hermione and what might be going on between Her and Legolas. _Did she like him? Probably not _Ron thought knowing Hermione_. Then again Hermione can have many personality's. Am I jealous? _Ron asked himself_. Nah I can't be. Wait! Do I love her? _

"Ron? What do you think?" Harry said knocking Ron out of his trace.

"Huh? What was the question?" Ron asked.

"Do you think we should know their ages before we take them to your house?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah sure whatever." Ron said rudely

"Ok. Fellowship what are the ages of you?" Harry asked them not knowing how to put the question but he took a chance.

"I'm 2,000 years old" Gandalf said.

"I'm 36 years old" said Sam

"I'm 35 years old" said Frodo  
"I'm 48" Aragorn said not interested

Hermione thought _hurry up you slow people! Get on with it! I NEED to know Legolas' age!_

Ron thoughts were just _PLEASE LET HIM BE AN OLD FREAKIN' ELF so SHE will not like him!   
_

"We're 33 years old" Merry and Pippin said in unison

Last but not least "I'm 19 years old." Legolas said looking at Hermione with hope that she was not to young.

_YES!_ Hermione thought, _He is not To Old!_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _Ron screamed in his mind!_ This is horrible I cannot compete with that! He can do useful things! And he is fit! _

"I am 16 years old" Hermione said excitedly and looking at Legolas

"I am 15 almost 16 as Gandalf and Frodo already know" said Harry

" I am 17" Ron said not even looking at anyone especially not Hermione or Legolas.

"Fellowship? Would you like to come with us to the Weasley's home and stay a while?

"Yes. I would at least" Legolas said.

"Sure." The rest of them said.

Ron and Harry started to walk back to Ron's home.

The rest of the Fellowship followed with Legolas and Hermione lagging behind everyone else side by side.

(I hope this was long enough! R&R!)


	4. The walk home and Ginny

(new chapter yo!)

**Harry stopped half way to the Weasley's house. He thought he heard something or someone muttering to them self in front of him. But there was no one in sight. Then his scar started to burn. He just thought it was a coincidence. But then he thought about the magical world and all the things that could happen. **

**Harry thought _Hmm I do have an invisibility cloak, that HAS been missing. I wonder…_**

**_But Voldamort can't be here, he is to weak at this moment. _**

Something snapped Harry out of his thoughts. It was Ron.

**He said "Who does that Legolas person think he is, getting all close to Hermione."**

**  
"Why are you getting so angry Ron?" Harry replied.**

"**I don't know. I guess it should be obvious. But I have mixed feelings about her!" Ron said.  
Harry said "What do you mean? Mixed Feelings?"  
Ron said quietly "I love her! OK! Happy!"  
Harry knew who probably liked her but he did not expect Ron to say it allowed.  
He did not know how to reply.  
……….  
**

**They all finally arrived at the Weasley's home. To Ron it felt like a lifetime.**

"**My parents are away with Charlie,Fred,and George in Africa. Ginny is here. She did not want to go to a hot area around this time. She said it will furiously frizz her hair." Ron said rudely looking at Legolas, thinking about dastardly deeds he could do to him.  
**

**Ginny ran down stairs. Then stopped. Then screamed "Who are these people! Probably because she was in night clothing and her hair all messes up. Then she ran back upstairs.**

**Hermione said "I will tell her." **

**Hermione went upstairs to Ginny's room and explained everything that happened. And how she liked Legolas. **

"**He is fine" Ginny said dreamily  
Hermione just looked at her in a nasty glare.  
_  
_**


	5. The Three Guys and Love

(New chapter! I hope you liked the last one. Oh yeah! If you have any ideas for the story write it in a review or email me.)

Ginny ran downstairs after getting dressed and fixing her hair, leaving Hermione in her room.

Hermione just sat there. Then she got up and ran to the room she was staying in.

She got on her computer and went to check her email. She had an email from Viktor Krum. It was subjected _Me and You._

Hermione hesitated to open it. She had forgotten all about him since Legolas came. Then she finally brought herself to open it. It said…

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I count the days until I can see you again. I wish that day could be today. I long to see your beautiful face again. I know that email is so muggle like but my owl is still in Romania delivering a message to a dragon keeper. I love you. See you soon. _

Krum

Hermione just sat there and clicked the _reply. _She thought long and hard about what to type back to him. Then she thought about Legolas. Then she typed:

_Krum,_

_Are you positive you **love **me. I find that to be a lie. Last night I got a message from _**Angelina _Johnson _**_an excellent Quidditch Chaser who was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team from 1990 until her graduation from Hogwarts in 1996. She told me that she saw you making out with some_ _girl after your Quidditch match and it was not me. Anyway I do not love you. I am in love with somebody **else.**_

_Not your dearest Hermione_

She sent her message and closed down the internet. She laid on her bed.

It was 6:50 Pm. She was exhausted. Then she drifted off to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Somebody knocked on Hermione's bedroom door. It was now 11:45 PM.

She woke up..

"Come in!" Hermione brought herself to say. The doorknob turned slowly.

It was Ron.

"Hello Ronald." Hermione said

"Call me Ron. Hermione please you have known me practically forever." Ron said.

"I have something to tell you."  
"What is it Ronal- Ron?" She said.

"This is hard for me to say but…." He trailed off.

"What is it?"

"I….."  
"Yes?" She said

"I-I-I can't deal with this!" he said  
"Deal with what?" She said  
"Him.."

"Ron! Who!" she said.

"Legolas!"

"What? You just met him a few hours ago!" she said.  
"He likes you…. To much." Ron said.

"He does!" Hermione said happily

"I-I mean he does." She said more seriously.

"The worst part is you like that he likes you!" he said  
"Why does that bother you so much?" she said  
"Honestly…... You should have known by now. I did not think I would have to tell you." Ron said  
"Tell me what?" Hermione said very loudly

" I LOVE YOU!" Ron said.  
He started to get up and go out but Hermione grabbed his arm , pulled him back and..

( Now I leave you in the dust! You find out what happens in the next chapter!)


	6. Breakfast Awkward

( I love leaving readers in the dust but here it is. This may be a shocking chapter.)

" I LOVE YOU!" Ron said.  
He started to get up and go out but Hermione grabbed his arm , pulled him back and..

She pushed him down on her pillow of her bed. Leaned in and kissed him.

She thought _what am I going?_

Ron thoughts were _……………………………………_

She leaned back up.

Ron just sat there amazed. He never would have imagined in a million years that , that would have happened.  
He grabbed Hermione's head and kissed her back.  
Before they knew it they were kissing each other!

Hermione thought _Wow! He is actually good at this! Wait not good, Great!_

Ron did not think.

Hermione leaned up and laid beside Ron. He held her as if he would never let her go.  
Hermione was surprised. She actually felt safe inside of Ron's arms.

Meanwhile….

Harry, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Legolas sat in the next room.  
It was quiet.

Legolas heard what Ron had said because Ron said it so loud. He was deep in thought.

He had no idea of what they might be doing in the next room. _What was her reaction? Maybe I should pretend I did not hear. Yes that is what I will do. For now at least._

_  
_Harry knew what the elf had heard. He knew what he might be thinking so he tried to make him forget about it.

"Ever seen a Flyin Car?" Harry asked

Legolas did not answer.  
"No? Well Ron's dad has one." Harry replied to himself.

_Oh god! I said Ron's name! That did not help! Bloody hell! _Harry thought  
"Ok…" Harry said "So… What up?"  
No reply.  
_Well this is awkward. _Harry thought  
So he just kept quiet.

Back in the Other Room….

" I have never opened up to you like this before, Ron" Hermione said

" I just don't know what to do."

"About what?" Ron said feeling more laid back around Hermione.  
" I don't know who to like or _love_" she replied "You, Krum, or Legolas"  
"Personally I think you should forget about Legolas." Ron said " and Krum."  
"So that means pick you" Hermione replied. " I don't know. I mean we are kind of rushing into this."

"Well at first you rushed into liking Legolas and you just met him! You have known me practically forever so it would not really be rushing into it." Ron said  
"I need to think." She said.  
"Want me to leave?" he said  
"No! Stay please. I feel weird to say this but I feel safe in your arms."  
Ron was happy for once. He felt proud to like Hermione even though his friends might laugh (not Harry).

Next thing he knew it Hermione was asleep in his arms.

Soon Ron fell fast asleep too.

The next morning……

Hermione awakened with Ron beside her. _Oh no! I fell asleep! And Ron is beside me!_ Hermione thought. _What are we going to do?  
_

Hermione woke up Ron.  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
"We fell asleep" She replied "Together. On accident! If I go out somebody will see me! Then they will know what happened because they will know you are in here!"  
"I know what we can do." He said.  
"What?"  
"I kinda "borrowed" Harry's invisibility cloak about a week ago." He said  
"May I ask why?" Hermione asked.  
"Uh…. Sure. I kinda went into your room that your are staying in here and I watched you."  
"Uhhhhhhh Ok….." she said surprised.  
"Here" He handed her the cloak.  
She put it on and opened the door slightly and carefully. She looked around. Nobody. It was safe..

When she reached her door Legolas came around the corner. She gasped. He looked around wonderingly.  
Then shook his head, walked down the hall to the stairs. Hermione went in her room hoping that nobody expected that she had used the cloak.  
She got dressed and laid on her bed and thought about Ron.

Ron was in his room already got dressed while Hermione was in the hallway making her way to her room. He was stretched out on his bed thinking about Hermione.

Harry was in his room and had been dressed for about two hours wondering, where Hermione was and why he had not seen her all night.

When it was 11:00AM Harry, Ron, and Hermione went out of their rooms and ran into each other in the hallway.

"Hey." Harry said.  
"Hey." Ron said.  
"Hi." Hermione said.  
Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.  
"So.. Where you two all night?" Harry asked

"Uhhhh. Tell ya later." Ron replied "If it is ok with Hermione."  
Hermione nodded.  
They went downstairs. They saw the fellowship already awake, dressed, and eating except for Legolas.  
He was not eating anything but just staring at Ron.  
"Why, it is nice to see you three finally down here." Gandalf said

"Yes. Well remember Hogwarts the school we told you all about?" Harry said  
"Yes" Frodo said.  
"Well we have go there in two days" Harry said "We have to catch the train. Hogwarts express on platform 9 and three quarters tomorrow."

"Well what shall we do?" Merry asked

"I guess you could come…." Harry said hesitantly Ron put his hand up to his face.

Hermione just thought _I wonder if Legolas knows what happened?_

"Ok so we should probably start packing tonight." Harry exclaimed.

"Sure." Said Frodo.

Ron started to go upstairs and said "I will start packing now…" He glanced at Hermione.

"Me to!" She said.  
They both ran upstairs.

Everyone heard the door slam of Ron's room.

Nobody ever heard Hermione's.


End file.
